Stephanie Mayumi
Stephanie Mayumi is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime as well as Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future. She is a waitress at "Cafe la Geen". She loves Jack Atlas, and she has been following him on his travels around the world as the World King. Appearance Stephanie is a pretty young woman with long brunette hair and deep brown eyes. She is generally seen wearing her work uniform at her cafe job or somewhat expensive dresses and skirts while outside of work. Stats '''Age: '''26 '''Height: '''5'5 '''Occupation: '''Waiter at Cafe la Geen. History Stephanie frequently served Jack Atlas at Cafe la Geen. One day she served him a cup of Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee. She tried to say something, but Jack spotted her acting awkwardly, so she excused herself and left, disappointed that she couldn't talk to him again. She heard a girl's voice coming from Jack's table, when Carly Nagisa sat next to him. She got jealous and spied on them, wondering who Carly was. When Crow Hogan arrived and started telling Jack off for spending so much money on coffee, Stephanie realized Jack was in trouble and wondered what she could do to help, but was interrupted by Marco, who had come to pick up corrugated cardboard. When Jack went through a day of getting fired from multiple, she became excited when he started working at the cafe. However Jack decided to quit at last minute and she watched disappointed as he left. Stephanie unsuccessfully tried talking to Jack on occasions after that, but was too shy. When she finally got the courage to get Jack's attention, Jack was annoyed over Crow borrowing the Wheel of Fortune and yelled, asking what she wanted. Stephanie apologized and left him alone. Stephanie, assimilating herself into Jack's "Fangirls" over time, was a witness to several events during the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, including the various attacks from Yliaster. Though she had no idea what was going on, she continued to show her support for Jack and Team 5D's. After the defeat of Yliaster, Jack decided to part ways with the rest of Team 5D's. Though she wanted to go with Jack on his journey, Jack told the girls that love would only get in his way. Present Despite Jack's urging for her not to follow him, Stephanie eventually worked up the nerve to become more aggressive in her pursuit to win Jack's heart. She has been following him on his travels throughout the world and is said to have taken Jack to many "sexy places" on what she thinks are dates. During Jack's visit to France to Duel against Professional Riding Duelist Jin Himuro, Stephanie notices that Jack was acting strange and questioned him about his behavior. Jack confides in her at first, but quickly withdraws. Upon further pestering, the two wind up in an argument over their relationship and Carly Nagisa, who Jack is officially in a long distance relationship with. Jack loses his cool and accidently slaps Stephanie, who leaves the Blue-Eyes Mountain in rage after telling Jack off. After the argument, Stephanie stumbles upon Yukio Kyoji, who she convinces to spend some time with her in order to heal her wounded heart.Though trying to be polite, Yukio quickly grows impatient with her ditzy personality and parts ways with her at the airport in France. On her flight back to Neo Domino City, Japan, Stephanie coincidently ends up sitting next to Yukio. Though Yukio attempts to ignore her, Stephanie quickly draws him into an extended conversation and her unusual antics. Relationships Jack Atlas Stephanie has had a crush on Jack since she first met him at her part-time job at the cafe la geen. She has followed him around ever since, attempting to win over his heart, but failing. Jack eventually reaches his breaking point and the two wind up in an argument. Yukio Kyoji While sulking over the argument she had with Jack, Stephanie met Yukio Kyoji in France by pure coincidence. She has started to follow Yukio around in order to heal her wounded heart after her argument with Jack, but Yukio has quickly gotten fed up with her antics. After the two just happened to have the same seat on their plane back to Neo Domino City, Japan, Stephanie became convinced that the two were destined for one another.